


Men in Arms

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Just a few kisses...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: Men in Arms  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Summary: Just a few kisses...  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Not mine, alas.  
Warnings: Wincest  
Notes: This is a thank-you drabble for the lovely [ ](http://scarlett-o.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://scarlett-o.livejournal.com/)**scarlett_o** ,, who made so many pretty icons for me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
Men in Arms  
   
Sam stretched out.  
   
The bed was a twin, narrow, and barely long enough to accommodate the length of his frame to start with.  
   
Then suddenly Dean was kneeling over him, on his hands and knees, one leg on the outside of each of Sam’s, his hands resting next to Sam’s shoulders. Sam stretched a little more, pushing his arms over his head.  
   
Dean leaned forward, kissed one of Sam’s palms, then the other. Then he kissed one wrist, then the other, slowly working his way down Sam’s arms, to the inside of his elbows, down his biceps, ’til he reached the junction of shoulder and collarbone. He sat back a little, and looked at his brother.  
   
Sam raised an eyebrow. “You planning on stopping?”  
   
Dean shrugged. “Haven’t decided.”  
   
“Jerk.” Sam brought his arms down, slung them around his brother, and pulled him down for another kiss.  
 


End file.
